Heartstring Blues
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: A series of one-shots that will play your heart strings like an old guitar. Not poetry, more free verse if anything, from Loki's POV I OWN NOTHING but the one shots
1. Broken Promises

**A/N Hey CGL here, I seriously don't know...this just sorta...happened. these are just drabbles, so far they are all from Loki's POV but if inspiration hits maybe there will be some Thor ones too**

Broken promises

He swore that he would always be there…

He promised it on his life…

He told me that every time I needed him…

All I had to do was call…

And I swore to him that I would always be there for him too…

And I was…

When he was hurt…

When he was in danger…

When he needed help…

I…

Was…

There…

But what about me?

Where was he when I was hurting?

What about when I was in danger?

And where was he…

When…I…NEEDED…Help?

He wasn't there…

And I was completely…

Hopelessly…

Utterly…

Alone…

I guess I should have expected it really…

After all…

He always broke his promises…


	2. Memories in the Wind

Memories in the Wind

I had nothing to lose

There was no way that anyone could tie this to me

After all how could they?

I am the master of words

Even if someone did learn the truth I could bend it at will

All I had to do was wait

He is almost done

But just as Laufey is about to kill him

My mother's words fill my ears

Like a memory in the wind

Her words breeze past me

'I love how forgiving you are Loki; no matter what people do you always seem to forgive them. Promise me something? Promise me you'll never lose that.'

I take aim and destroy Laufey.

I used to forgive.

I used to forget.

But some things are unforgivable

I will never forgive Odin

And I will never forget the pain he caused me

But I can't forget Frigga

She will always be my mother


	3. Broken Record

Broken Record

Loki No

Loki don't

Loki stop

Loki you shouldn't do that

Loki why would you do that

Loki how many times have I had to tell you?

I'm so disappointed in you Loki

As I fell into the cold embrace of space Odin's words echoed through my mind

He sounded like a broken record

When these words first left Odin's mouth I thought I would die of heart break

But as the words became more frequent they lost their sting

To the point that Odin became no more than a broken record.


	4. Everything I wanted to be

Everything I wanted to be

Look at him.

He's perfect.

The golden prince.

The golden son.

The perfect warrior.

The perfect man.

He won battles.

He won women's hearts.

But most of all, he won father's pride.

He is everything I wanted to be.

Key word? Wanted. Past tense.

Just like everything else he took those dreams.

He took everything I ever needed.


	5. Alone

Alone

I startled awake and looked around.

I had to force myself to repress the urge to seek out Thor.

I had to remind myself that his comfort was no longer an option.

He had left me with two options only:

Accept that he had abandoned me

Accept that he had forgotten me

It hurt yes, but that's all I had left now.

And I have to accept that I am alone.

But then again…

I was always alone...wasn't I?


	6. Gone

**A/N this ones from Thor pov, (in case u cant tell) I still don't own ANYTHING **

* * *

Gone

Gone…

My brother…

My baby brother…

My responsibility…

My everything…

Gone.

In a blink of an eye.

In the unclenching of a hand…

Just like that…

Loki was gone…

And in his place was a hole…

I had a hole in my heart…

Nay, I had a hole in my very soul…

The red eyed man told me today that Loki was beyond his sight…

I tried to remind myself that Loki had always been able to hide himself from Heimdall's sight…

But even that knowledge wasn't enough…

I know somewhere deep within myself that he is gone…

Loki is gone…

And he is not coming back.


	7. Into the Mist

**I Own Nothing**

Into the Mist

Mist.

That beautiful mixture of hot and cold.

Mist was all around him now.

Not only around him…

But in him.

He felt his heart turning cold…

He felt his anger burning hot…

He couldn't see what was in the mist but he knew there was something there.

Something calling to him…

Something warning him away…

Calling…

Warning…

Hot…

Cold…

All it is…

Is mist.

**A/N I don't think this is as good as the others but oh well **


	8. Burning Rage

I own Nothing

Burning Rage

Loneliness can only last for so long before the rage sets in.

And Loki's rage burned deep within his soul.

He was angry at Odin.

He was angry at Thor.

He was angry at Laufey.

He was angry at himself.

He was angry…

Because he didn't understand why he was angry!

There was something dark within him and if he was being honest with himself…

It terrified him.

But the only way he knew how to deal with it was to turn it into burning rage.

**A/N Look another update XD**


	9. Failure

**I own nothing**

Failure

I had to succeed.

I had to pass.

For me failure wasn't an option.

That was something that they didn't understand.

I couldn't fail.

I just _couldn't_.

They never understood the stakes.

They didn't understand what it was like.

What it was like to know that you had to succeed,

Because if you didn't there would be hell to pay.

They didn't get it.

They only knew what it felt like to pass every test, succeed at everything life threw at them.

They didn't know what it felt like.

The sinking feeling in your stomach.

The self-loathing that rises in the back of your mind.

The anger.

Anger at yourself.

Anger because you know you could have done better.

You know that you should have done better.

The anger….that you didn't do better.

I had to succeed.

I had to pass.

For me failure wasn't an option.

It never was.

It never will be.

**A/N Ok so I am currently doing my yearly exams and the stress is kinda getting to me so in an attempt to vent this happened. Hope you like it.**

**CGL**


End file.
